


Home and Abroad

by Vyc



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Ableism, F/F, F/M, Family, Found Families, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyc/pseuds/Vyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty moments in the lives of the Foyle Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Foyle's War lately, and I've gotten that old familiar writing itch. So, to practice before I embark on a larger-scale project, I wrote these instead. I'm defining the Foyle Family as Foyle (naturally), Sam, Paul, Andrew, and Brookie. There's also a definite bent toward Sam/Paul, as it's become one of my ships for the series and I'm planning on writing more of it later. So yup!

**01\. Air**  
Bombs don't just drop themselves out of the clear blue sky, Sam reminds herself in the days after she's been bombed out of her home, every time she catches herself looking up.

 **02\. Apple**  
When Paul smiles and hands Sam the biggest, juiciest apple she's seen in months, she nearly gives herself away with a huge kiss on the lips, not the cheek.

 **03\. Beginning**  
“You're to report to Hastings Constabulary,” Officer Bradley informs her, “and I can only hope you'll be a better driver than you are a mechanic.”

 **04\. Bugs**  
The first day back, Paul forgets his leg as he stands in a rush and he pitches over his desk; the shame is far worse than the pain when he realises Miss Stewart saw.

 **05\. Coffee**  
“Coffee all 'round,” Brookie announces with a bob on the balls of his feet, “because someone happened to get a lucky break at the shops.”

 **06\. Dark**  
Sometimes all that keeps Milner from making very sure the black marketers learn to not be indifferent to soldiers' sacrifices is the certainty of Mr Foyle's disappointment.

 **07\. Despair**  
Will there ever be anyone but his superior officer who will look at him and not see damaged goods?

 **08\. Doors**  
Every day of seeing “DCS Meredith” covering up Mr Foyle's name wears them down a little more.

 **09\. Drink**  
Sam has dressed up just for him and Milner can't stop staring.

 **10\. Duty**  
Foyle has always believed it to be its own reward; that has yet to change.

 **11\. Earth**  
It's nice to imagine those faraway places the war hasn't touched, Sam thinks, even if that gets harder with each passing year.

 **12\. End**  
Tears blur the ink of Andrew's horrible breaking off letter—and yet somehow she's relieved.

 **13\. Fall**  
Foyle steps into Sam's hospital room, then steps out again at the sight of his sergeant asleep in a chair at her bedside.

 **14\. Fire**  
It takes Brooke weeks to get used to the quiet of Hastings: how he once slept without sirens and bombs and aeroplanes overhead is beyond him.

 **15\. Flexible**  
The more others try to convince him of justice's malleability in a time of war, the more unyielding he becomes.

 **16\. Flying**  
His joy has gone rotten, but still Andrew looks upward, _strains_ upward on clear days.

 **17\. Food**  
A corner of Foyle's mouth lifts when Sam gets her first look at the American soldiers' dining arrangements.

 **18\. Foot**  
“Oh, that's not fair—you're only half as ticklish as I am!” Sam complains to a grinning Paul.

 **19\. Grave**  
It's hard on everyone's spirits when even Sam has been worn into seriousness.

 **20\. Green**  
When it's Foyle's turn to share one of his rookie mistakes, he says “Right,” and turns for his office; he pretends not to hear the protests.

 **21\. Head**  
Brooke had found the universal admiration of the DCS hard to believe when he first arrived—now he's as devoted as the rest of them.

 **22\. Hollow**  
Sam is dying due to a foolish mistake: the thought sends rage tearing through the place inside Foyle emptied by shock.

 **23\. Honour**  
Foyle is aware of the pride taken in working with him by almost everyone in the station, and though he would leave in an instant, he's certain never to give reason for any to regret their loyalty.

 **24\. Hope**  
Sam smiles softly; Milner's heart pounds hard enough to shake him.

 **25\. Light**  
Andrew's grin brightens the gloomiest day, which is what makes it so dratted dangerous.

 **26\. Lost**  
As the front door closes behind Jane, Milner is left standing in a house that has somehow trebled in size.

 **27\. Metal**  
Three cheers for Mr Foyle! Sam thinks as the lemonade tickles her tongue.

 **28\. New**  
Andrew is proud of his freshly-issued kit, but Foyle can only think of how quickly new recruits' uniforms in the last war became as filthy and louse-ridden as everyone else's.

 **29\. Old**  
Every time Andrew comes back on leave lately, Foyle can see another line around his son's eyes.

 **30\. Peace**  
Some nights, Foyle wonders if he'll live to see it again.

 **31\. Poison**  
“Another bottle from Uncle Aubrey?” Sam asks wryly when Foyle sets it on a table in the station break room for someone to take.

 **32\. Pretty**  
Sam has caught herself wondering fairly often lately if men can be pretty, because if so, Paul most certainly is.

 **33\. Rain**  
Sharing an umbrella is supposed to be romantic, Sam thinks crossly, but instead of cosy, all she and Paul are doing is getting wet.

 **34\. Regret**  
_Damn_ this leg.

 **35\. Roses**  
“I suppose you'll be wanting a white picket fence 'round this 'dream home' while you're at it,” Brookie says with a smirk; Sam smacks his arm.

 **36\. Secret**  
Mr Foyle and the others are family, but Sam will never tell them about Nora in the MTC for as long as she lives.

 **37\. Snakes**  
They arrest people to uphold the law, not as a form of revenge, but some arrests are far more satisfying than others.

 **38\. Snow**  
“Of course it snows the day _after_ Christmas,” Sam complains, but still she can't stop smiling.

 **39\. Solid**  
Sam is such a slight woman, Milner thinks with the sliver of himself set apart from grief, so how can her embrace be so strong?

 **40\. Spring**  
The air becomes mild, the drizzle a bit less freezing, and, thanks to the frost humps in the roads, Sam is once more back to patching up Mr Foyle's car.

 **41\. Stable**  
As long as Mr Foyle is around, everything will be all right.

 **42\. Strange**  
“Sam always was a curious girl,” Evelyn says with a lift of her brows and Sam's heart clenches—does she mean “curious” or Oscar Wilde's curious?

 **43\. Summer**  
Sam and Paul go out for a picnic one bright day and keep their backs to the barbed wire.

 **44\. Taboo**  
“Sam, my divorce hasn't gone through yet,” Paul protests, but Sam only kisses him again.

 **45\. Ugly**  
There's no pattern, Foyle learned long ago: the worst of crimes are committed by the beautiful, the ordinary, and the ugly alike.

 **46\. War**  
Milner lays out a full house and can't stop his smile when Brooke declares, “Oh, now you're asking for it!”

 **47\. Water**  
By the time he and Sam recall themselves, the kettle has nearly boiled dry.

 **48\. Welcome**  
When Mr Foyle steps into the station for the first time in a year, despite the tragedy that brought him back, their hearts lighten.

 **49\. Winter**  
As far as Sam's concerned, being able to sit with Mr Foyle and Paul in front of a well-stoked fire with a hot drink in hand almost makes the frigid weather worthwhile.

 **50\. Wood**  
Foyle knows the knocks of most of his staff; it's the one as bright and cheerful as the person behind it that nearly always can pull the smallest of smiles from him.


End file.
